Various arrangements have been proposed and many are in present use today for varying the vertical height of the padded arm rests normally provided on either side of a wheelchair seat. A major problem with all such systems as have been proposed is the difficulty for the wheelchair patient himself to effect the desired vertical adjustment. For example, where telescoping tubes are employed a small button detent type structure is often utilized to lock the telescoping tubes in selected positions. No difficulty is normally encountered with properly positioning the arm rests at a selected position by a nurse or other attendant. On the other hand, it is oftentimes very difficult for a wheelchair patient particularly when the use of his arms and hands may be impaired to negotiate the necessary actions to release the telescoping tubes to permit adjustment of the arm rests.
It would be desirable in view of the foregoing if the vertical adjustability of wheelchair arm rests could be easily operated by a patient seated in the wheelchair rather than having to rely on a nurse or attendant to effect the desired adjustment.